


А что на счет дартса?

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Нет, ты видел, волчара, видел? Это бинго!





	А что на счет дартса?

**Author's Note:**

> Старый фик, который наконец приведен в порядок.   
> Потому что негоже целому Ститеру томиться в закромах)))

– И это ебучее, мать его за ногу, бинго! 

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил у Скотта МакКола вечером в пятницу, с чего начнется его субботнее утро, он… Ну, точно не сказал бы что-то вроде «матерного выкрика о бинго от Стайлза Стилински». Но да, это случилось. За что волчьи боги над ним так издеваются?

– Нет, ты видел, волчара, видел? Это бинго! 

Вообще Скотт любил своего бро. Вот искренне и всей душой. Он с детства привык терпеть выкрутасы Стайлза и даже смирился с больными идеями, переполняющими эту гениальную голову. Они были на одной волне. Приблизительно до того момента, когда Стайлз понял, что Питер Хейл – мужчина всей его жизни. 

– Да-да-да! Мужик, это победа, слышишь? Ты в пролете! Я выиграл! Гони мою… Что это? Питер?!

– Это бинго. Так что, детка, открывай кошелек и гони мою двадцатку. Или ты предпочитаешь платить натурой?

– Блядь!

На самом деле Питер и Стайлз при всех своих различиях, вроде разницы в возрасте, видовой принадлежности или степени вменяемости, были отличной парой. Каждый по очереди отговаривал другого от маразматических и безумных идей, не давал перебить весь город или заглотнуть всю пачку аддерола, усмирял сексуальные аппетиты... И вот про это Скотт совершенно точно не хотел ничего знать. Но парочка была вполне гармоничной, не особо смертоносной для окружающих и, в принципе, очень даже счастливой. Пока они не начинали соревноваться. Кому первому пришла в голову эта идея, науке вполне известно. Догадаетесь с трех раз? 

– Но у меня было бинго! 

– Нет. Ты перепутал числа в строке. Еще вопросы будут или мы приступим к оплате долгов? 

– Ну уж нет. Еще раунд!

– Еще один? Детка… 

– Ты меня обдурил!

– Может в дартс?

– О... Отличная идея!

Ужасная идея. Теперь весь их охотничий стайный домик будет продырявлен неугомонным Стайлзом. Точнее дротиками, но это не относится к делу. Как будто мало им изувеченной лужайки и потопа в котельной. Чертовы психи. Подкупить, что ли, Питера, чтобы тот больше, ммм, загружал Стайлза? Еще одна ужасная идея. Стилински узнает об этом предложении через минуту. После того как Хейл заберет деньги Скотта конечно же.

– Никак не могу найти эти ебучие дротики!

– Сладкий, опусти свою аппетитную попку на ковер и посмотри под диваном.

– Тут только упаковка резинок. Она наша? Нет, вряд ли.

Боже, пусть эти двое заткнутся. Ну, пожалуйста. МакКолу хочется начать умолять волчьих богов вслух. Хотя Кира уже тихо молится. Его любимая жена всегда поддерживает его. Даже в молитвах к неизвестным волчьим богам. 

– Детка, может к черту дартс? Все в доме спят, диван в нашем распоряжении. Что скажешь?

– Это отвратительно. Но очень уж привлекательно. Все точно спят, сладковолк?

– Конечно, мой хороший. Все волчата сопят в свои розовые подушечки.

– То есть мы можем...

– НЕТ!!! – раздается изо всех комнат. Громче всех кричит Скотт. И нет, ему не стыдно. Хотя вот Джексон тоже яростно надрывается. Ну еще бы.

– Нет? То есть все встали? Тогда, раз вы все проснулись, я настаиваю на проведении небольшого соревнования по мини-гольфу. И возражения не принимаются, вы мои сладкие пупырочки! – излишне громкий голос Стайлза разносится по всему дому, отчего голова начинает сразу же нещадно болеть. За что им это, а? 

Тем временем внизу слышится сатанинский хохот Питера. 

Этот ублюдок обожает мини-гольф.


End file.
